Question: John is thinking of a number. He gives the following 3 clues. ``My number has 125 as a factor. My number is a multiple of 30. My number is between 800 and 2000.'' What is John's number?
Explanation: Let $n$ be John's number. $n$ is a multiple of $125=5^3$ and of $30=2\cdot3\cdot5$, so the prime factorization of $n$ must contain 5 raised to at least the 3rd power, 2 raised to at least the 1st power, and 3 raised to at least the 1st power. Thus, $\text{LCM}(125, 30)=2\cdot3\cdot5^3= 750$. $n$ is then some multiple of 750. Since $n$ is between 800 and 2000, $n=750$ is too small. Thus, we try $n=2 \cdot 750=1500$. This number could be John's number. Notice that $n=3 \cdot 750=2250$ is too large. Thus, John's number is $\boxed{1500}$.